Love is not lost for the fated
by Baronessjai
Summary: The world of SVM meets the world of HIP HOP, Eric Northman the vampire king of NYC and the oldest Vampire in the World meets his match in every way...she just so happens to be related to his only real true love.
1. Chapter 1

The world of Southern Vampire Mysteries meets hip-hop.

Eric Northman, the oldest Vampire in the world, meets his match in every way….but does she know it?

And will he help her hone her ever growing powers?.

This story takes place in the Big Apple.

I just got an awesome BETA she's the best, thanks TEK you are the shit girl….

So I'm reloading the new chapters here it goes, I hope you guys like it and plss review you feed my greedy ass

Eric Northman, the current Vampire King of N.Y.C, sat in one of his many hot spot clubs that he owned around the world, watching the ever-changing crowd. From his secluded spot above the dance floor, he could not help but think back to all of those centuries ago to when he was the Sheriff of Area 5, in Shreveport, where in another club, unlike this one; he met _her_ – his only _real_ true love. He still thinks of her often.

She never wanted to join him in this life, making him promise not to turn her. There would be no forever for them. Probably just as well, since vampire couples were thought to be a perversion. He smirks just thinking about her.

Once she passed on, he left Louisiana and never looked back. He eventually landed in New York and got in good with the Queen, Caroline Summers. He fucked her a few times, swore his fealty to her and she made him sheriff. She called him a hot commodity and of course, he said, "Indeed." The only thing bigger than Eric's cock was his hubris.

He lived contentedly for several years, until he had to end her. He had learned the hard way that she was a crazy bitch, not unlike Sophie Anne in Louisiana. Once she was gone, he took over her thrown and assumed power. That was almost over a thousand years ago. New York City was lovelier than ever and the humans there loved vampires. It was a fuck and feed fest for all vamps in the Big Apple, but Eric found he was bored as hell.

His child Pam tried to keep him happy and he loved her for it, truly….but he needed more or he thought he may just be the first vampire to die of boredom.

Somewhere on the Upper East Side of the city _she_ was dwelling, his candle in this new coalmine and she was so close, yet so far.

"Traylyn, where are you? Come on!" Naiobi said. "I don't have all night to sit and wait for you to get it together! You want me to go to this damn club, to see if the book is right about me reading vamps, then let's go! You know I am only going cause DRAKE's going to be there performing. Then after the show I'm out," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, I'm ready."

"Whatever my ass," Naiobi said. "We're taking my car because I'm serious. When I go, you going, too. This is a vampire owned bar/club and I ain't leaving your freaky ass there."

Traylyn smiled. "Come on you prude. Let's get you there, so you can know what fun is!" They both laughed.

"I _do_ know what fun is. I just try to stay in my own world for it," Naiobi sighed, getting into the car.

Traylyn said, "Yeah, the work world and them damn stupid ass books of yours."

Naiobi whispered, "It's safe and quiet."

"I know but since you found out and got the stuff from your Mom - well that book - you been able to block really well, right?"

Naiobi replied, "Yeah, it has helped."

"So then we should be good. What did Rich say about what happened with them fairies?"

"He was mad as shit. The old guy wanted to eat 'em, it looked like, 'til I made them chill out."

Traylyn said, "Shit. A dude just shows up asking about you or should I say pops in. I guess it was a real surprise."

Naiobi said, "Yeah, it was and Rich got over it quickly too. The old dude had skills. He glamoured Rich and then told me all about Fairies and how we are related and all these powers I'm suppose to get soon and all this shit about not aging now that I have turned 23. I thought he was a sicko at first, but everything he said has come to pass. The powers are coming everyday. There's a new one and the popping' shit sent Carlton damn near out the window!"

They both laughed again, picturing Carlton's reaction.

"So, do you think you can hear vampires?"

"I guess we'll soon find out!" Traylyn said excitedly as they pulled in front of the club.

The valet took her keys. "Damn mommies. You fine."

Traylyn said, "Eww. Learn to speak better English, Poppy."

The girls walked off and proceeded to the waiting line but found they didn't have to stand there long because the door person spotted them fast. "You two, come with me."

Naiobi looked at her and mind spoke to Traylyn. "Damn! She's a vampire Tray!"

Tray responded to her in the same mind speak, "Can you get a read on her?"

"Hells yeah. She thinks were hot and fresh meat to the club."

As they walked further into the club, they passed Eric's child Pam. Naiobi heard her think how the girls smelled delicious.

"What da fuck?" Naiobi mind spoke. Traylyn just laughed aloud, making Naiobi blush.

Pam said something to another vampire and he guided them off into a V.I.P section with a great view of the stage. The girls were excited, thinking they were going to get a good look at Mr. DRAKE and who ever his guest was. They were hoping it was Wayne as they relaxed into their seats, waiting for a waitress to come get their drink order. Before they could blink, one appeared, asking what they would be drinking tonight. Naiobi ordered a strong strawberry daiquiri and Traylyn ordered a triple shot of tequila with a Corona and lime.

"Coming right up, ladies," the server flirted, freaking the girls out. They just realized she was a vampire. She sashayed away, but not before looking back over her shoulder and licking her lips in a teasing way, while subtly sniffing the air.

Naiobi said in her mind voice, "You think I'm blocking that smell thingie that dude Niall was talking 'bout? 'Cause these vamps keep sniffing the air around us, Tray."

"I sure, 'cause if it was in full form you'd be dinner by now. Remember, he said you'd smell really sweet to them, but not like a full fairy, unless you use the magic. And you ain't using the magic right?"

"Well we're only talking, so I guess not."

Tray said, "So just chill. It's cool. They ain't gonna do anything in a club full of people and shit you can take 'em anyway! That book from ya momz told you that, so don't let it faze you. Let's just have fun and enjoy the show."

The vampire waitress returned with their drinks. When Naiobi went to pay her, she shook her head, "No need. The Master took care of it. He says to enjoy the show."

Naiobi said, "The who?"

"_Master_," Felicia responded as if the girl was slow. "The drinks are on the house. And my name is Felicia, if you need anything else." She bowed slightly and hustled away from the table, this time no flirting or air sniffing. She almost seemed afraid of them, all of a sudden.

Traylyn answered Naiobi's confused look, "The owner, Naiobi. He's a vampire and he's _her_ master."

"Get the fuck outta here! For real? You have to be shitting me, right?"

Naiobi started looking around them for someone who looked like a master. She had no idea what one looked like, but assumed he would be menacing looking. Maybe someone with a weapon by their side, to keep everyone in line.

Suddenly, she felt a chill climb up her spine. It was that feeling, like she was being watched, but chalked it up to the vampires sniffing around them. To be sure, she started scanning the area of the club they were sitting in and caught sight of a big - no – a huge blond guy and he was checking them out, too. Well, he was checking her out anyway and she just stared at him in return, not being able to look away.

Eric caught the girl looking at him, just as he had located her. Pam had given him the tip that a beautiful sweet smelling young girl was in the club. He immediately sent out word that she was not to be touched and all her drinks were on the house. Felicia had been the first to report in that the girls were seated in her section, so he began looking for them.

Once he found her, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. When she looked at him with those big blue eyes, so innocent, he said to himself, "She looks like _her_. Who is she?"

Because all of her focus was intent on him, she was able to catch his thoughts just like that, snapping her out of her trance. She quickly turned her head and mind spoke to Traylyn. "I think I've spotted him and you're right, he's the head vampire. He wants to know who I am. He's so huge and blond!"

Traylyn automatically turned around like a dumb ass, causing Naiobi to smack her hand.

"Shit! Damn! Fuck! He's headed this way!"

Eric moved at vampire speed, not wanting the girls to get away, but also anxious to speak with them. The way he moved really fucked Naiobi's head up, but not Traylyn because she had some experience with vampires. Before they can mind speak again he was right by their booth and spoke with a voice laced with pure sex, "Are you two lovely ladies enjoying yourselves?"

Naiobi looked up at him while Traylyn just gawked. Both were equally stunned but for very different reasons. At the same time they replied, "Yeah. Nice place!" sounding like a pair of Siamese twins. Their reaction made Eric smile.

Naiobi looked at Traylyn and in her mind voice said, "Damn he's fine!"

"Tell me about it!" Then Traylyn looked pointedly at Naiobi, "Wait, you're actually looking at somebody? Damn girl that is progress!" Naiobi rolled her eyes.

Eric was watching this odd exchange. If he hadn't had previous experience with a gifted woman, he would have thought the girls were either intoxicated or just dumb. But, he knew otherwise.

Naiobi caught his train of thought and just shut down. Tray looked at her curiously, but she just cast her eyes down. "He knows!" she screamed in her head.

Covering it up, Traylyn started, "Hi! My name is Traylyn Canton. What a very nice place you got here!"

Eric barely gave Traylyn a second thought. He was looking at Naiobi with interest. She wouldn't return his glare, because she was so scared and nervous. He got that and decided to play along. "Nice to meet you, Miss Canton. It seems that your friend is either shy or she just realized I'm vampire." He smiled a soft smile that reached his beautiful eyes.

At that moment, Naiobi looked at him and said, "It's not the vampire thing at all. Everyone has some Supe in them, these days it seems." Her and Traylyn started to laugh at their inside joke.

Eric smiled that smile again because he knew he frightened her, but he just didn't know why, not getting her comment.

"Well, I'm Eric Northman and you are?" he asked, holding out his hand in the traditional human way, hoping to make her feel more comfortable with him.

"Naiobi Stockard," she said shyly, putting her hand in his. She felt a sudden jolt of energy that made her eyes bug out at him and he just smiled like he didn't feel it too. Of course he had and that was all he needed to decide that she would not be leaving here tonight without knowing all about her. Either he would convince her to reveal it herself or he was going do a little search of his own.

"The show is about to start. Will you join me in my section? It is even closer then this."

Traylyn said, "Why not?" Naiobi just looked at her, scared to speak in her mind voice again in his presence.

Eric looked at Naiobi and said, "Please Miss Stockard, join me. There is no need to feel afraid."

Naiobi got her feelings in check and said looking him in the eyes, "I'm good."

"Please, follow me."

They grabbed their drinks and followed him to the far right of the club, right next to the stage! As Eric promised, their new location had a much better view of the stage.

"What do you think?"

"It's like we are sitting right in their laps!" Tray cried.

Looking directly at Eric, Naiobi replied, "Indeed."

Eric smiled that smile again. It was so intimidating that it made her look away from him as he pulled out a chair for each of them, making sure to seat Naiobi next to him. He felt her tense and tried to make amends. "Are you going to be uncomfortable being so close to me? I do understand how some feel about closed in spaces and if it bothers you, I can move."

Naiobi smiled at his attempts at being accommodating. "No. I'm fine, thank you Mr. Northman."

"Please, call me Eric."

"Okay. And you can call me Naiobi."

As Eric sat down next to her he said, "Is that what your friend here calls you? Because I would really like to call you whatever she does."

Traylyn smiled. "You ain't that friendly yet!" she said, laughing.

Eric returned her laugh and smile. "Touché, Miss Canton."

"I'm just playin'. You can call me Traylyn."

"Traylyn, I plan on getting to know Naiobi very well, if she will allow me," he said ominously.

Naiobi spoke up after watching her friend interact with the powerful vampire, "Well that depends on how well you're behaving!" She smirked at him and he did that smile again, loving how she reacted to it and to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry for the delay! This is my first FF so plss be patient with me! I'm just trying to learn how to write and put it all together. It's all in my head, but trying to put it to paper or in word has been trying for me… thank you to those who have read and reviewed I LOVE ERIC! and I have a BETA now she's awesome LOVE YOU TEK

Naiobi dipped into Eric's head to peek at his thoughts for a second and found that he knew she liked the way he smiled…

Before she could react or act on that information further, the lights went down and the stage illuminated while billows of smoke settled just above the top of the stage. It appeared as though it were just below cloud level and gave off a spooky, heavenly quality. Suddenly, Drake materialized on stage, like magicians of old used to do.

"I knew it Tray! He's a fairy!"

Traylyn shot Naiobi a look like, "_Damn girl, you know you just said that aloud_." Naiobi shrugged her shoulders in an "_Oh well_," fashion and smiled up at Eric. He was just looking at Naiobi with that smile again as if he were the one enthralled.

Turning her attention back to the stage, she focused on the concert with Drake. He started the show off with a bang, choosing to start with "Up All Night" first. She thought that was ironic considering the vampire bar setting. As he finished his verse, Niki Minaj stepped on stage and the crowd went wild as she joined in singing. Everyone, including Naiobi and Traylyn were up on their feet, swaying their bodies to the music and singing right along with artists. They were so close to the stage that Drake was eye fucking Naiobi something fierce. It seemed he knew that Naiobi was Fae too. He must have been able to feel how strong her spark was by the way he was drawn to her.

As he continued gazing in the direction of the beautiful young girl, he caught the vampire King eye fucking him in a much different, more hostile way and decided that perhaps it was best to share his attention with the rest of the crowd. Even though he was über-famous and a strong Fae, he didn't need the unnecessary attention of such a fearsome foe. Drake finished that song, then went right into the next, which was Nikki's song, "Moment 4 Life" and Naiobi couldn't help but sing right along with her. She just loved this shit and was thinking that this night couldn't get any better when Lil Wayne hit the stage from out of nowhere.

Traylyn nearly jumped out her shoes trying to get closer. By the time the show was over both girls were just in awe and utterly exhausted. As was customary at Eric's clubs, once the artists were finished performing, Drake, Nikki and Wayne came over to their booth and showed their respect to the King. While he was waiting for Nikki and Wayne to finish speaking with Eric, Drake turned to Naiobi and began making idle chit-chat.

"So what clan are you from?"

"Excuse me?" Naiobi asked with innocent eyes.

Drake repeated the question and then clarified, "I mean your family linage."

"Oh, you mean my Fae side? I'm from the Brigant line."

Drake, Nikki and Wayne all bowed down to her and Eric looked ashen until he schooled his features. His mind raced a mile a minute as he came full circle with the knowledge of the prophecy told to him ages ago.

While the girls got autographs and pictures with the stars, Eric made a hasty plan to figure out what exactly Naiobi was after and why she decided to come to his bar this night. As soon as all pleasantries were exchanged, Drake and his team just popped right out, not even worrying about who saw them. Once they were gone, the real conversation began.

"Okay ladies, I see we all have been a little enlightened this evening. Now Naiobi, it seems that I'm very well acquainted with your family," Eric started. His face was clear of any emotion, but Naiobi sensed he was anything but relaxed.

"Is that so, Eric? Well, I'm not really too friendly with them at all. They are a sneaky race of people and I have had to remove myself a little from them until I get a better handle on things," Naiobi explained.

"Yes fairies are very deceptive and obviously they have already rubbed you the wrong way. How are you related if I might ask?"

"Naill Brigant is my Great-great-great-great grandfather on my father's side, if you can follow that!" Naiobi giggled.

"I know him very well and I can understand your plight on the situation," Eric replied cryptically.

"Oh, can you now please elaborate for me?"

And so he did. Eric began telling her a tale of death, destruction, and mayhem, which Naiobi believed just because she had seen what they were capable of. As he finished, he gave her a small, forced smile and then began telling her of her cousin, Sookie Stackhouse, whom she had never heard.

Even though his face was still blank with any emotion, his eyes and the somber note to his voice said it all. "So, this cousin of mine named Sookie - What happened to her exactly?"

Eric's carefully placed façade broke for just a moment, showing his sadness. "She died," he said rather abruptly.

"And you were in love with her?"

"Very much so," he answered honestly. Thinking of Sookie gave him a peculiar, wistful look in his eyes.

Naiobi felt awful for him and regretted being the force that brought about the reminder of his lost love.

"Well, was she nice? I mean I have never heard anything about her."

"She was the nicest human, well mostly human of that time. I'm sure you've seen pictures in the house of Brigant."

"Well, there were a lot of paintings on the walls of family members, but I didn't have a chance to ask who each person was," Naiobi replied, trying to remember back to her brief time in Fairy.

"You have her eyes - I mean the color. She was very fair and blonde."

Naiobi thought for a minute and decided that she did recall a painting of a woman there, fitting the description. It hung in the great hall.

Suddenly, Naiobi had an overwhelming feeling come over her that she had to leave at once. She stood abruptly and said while glancing over to Traylyn, "It was a very nice show Eric. But, I'm afraid we must be going." She looked to Tray for support, hoping she wouldn't decide to pull a stubborn routine and insist they stay for a while longer.

Eric stood too, in his vamp speed and nearly knocked over his chair. "Naiobi, I haven't had enough of you just yet. Please say that you will return for another show. Allow my assistant Pamela Ravencroft to provide you with a list of our show dates and who'll be here. Perhaps you'll see something that interests you and return soon?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She would agree to anything, to simply get out of there in that moment. Pam appeared instantly and gave her the listings as they headed for the door. As the girls were making their way to the front of the club, Naiobi said, "Something's about to go down and we needed to be gone, Traylyn."

"What is it?"

Naiobi said, "I'll explain on the way home. Let's get the fuck outta here!"

"I'll take you word for it."

They drove home casually, as if they hadn't just come from seeing the show of their life, as a guest of the vampire King of New York. They discussed the events of the evening but nothing else too personal. When they entered the underground garage and ensured the entrance was sealed behind them, Naiobi filled Traylyn in on what was about to go down at the club.

A/N: Thoughts? Review love? it feeds my nasty muse, Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people for the delay I just got me a BETA and she is the shiznit…lolz

Thanks Tek I love ya girl, I own nothing but NAIOBI and TRAYLYN all others belong to the GREAT Charlaine Harris I just wanted to hijack her field for a while lolz.

When Traylyn and Naiobi got in the house, Naiobi was feeling paranoid and decided to put up a force field around them. She couldn't shake the feeling that she might be overheard or maybe even being watched - but not by the vampires, more like her ole fairy family.

"Some bodies coming to that club to start some shit, Tray and we needed to be out before the it hit the fan…not that I think we were involved, but if we stayed, the other visiting vamps would have been on to my scent. So, I really needed to get out of there."

"Well, then I'm glad we left. What exactly did you see?" Tray asked.

"Well I saw a shit load of other vampires that looked like they were from another state come in to the club and then all I saw was red. Nothing but red. And my feelings were just - or should I say emotions - were very scary. I'm not use to using these powers yet and I'm not really ready to like show people just yet.

"Well then," Tray said, "You did the right thing. Especially if that is what your gut told you. Always go with your gut girl. It will never steer you wrong."

EPOV

Back at the club, Eric was sitting in his booth trying to figure out why Naiobi left so abruptly. But, before he could think, in walked Victor Madden and at least six of his fellow vampires from his state. All Eric could see was RED. His fangs came down and Pam was at his side, as well as Maxwell and Chow not to mention any of the other vamps in his retinue that happened to be present. When Victor looked around him, he was clearly outnumbered.

While bowing from the waist, making an exaggerated show of respect, Madden started, "Have I offended you King Northman?" However, the wicked smile on his face gave away his intentions.

Eric answered, "To what do I owe this visit Madden?"

Madden rose from his bow, "My King, Felipe would like a audience with you about some business ventures in your lovely state."

Eric smirked , "Really? Not in my state. Please tell him there is no need to waste his fuel for his plane. Moreover, nothing is happening in my state between an Out-of-State King or Queen. Now run along and tell him that Victor. Good night and next time Madden, call first or you might not make it back home."

If a vampire could turn beet red Madden would have. He was hot that Eric had disrespected him in front of his minions. All Madden could think about was how he wished he could kill Eric, but he knew he didn't have a chance. No one in the world could. He was the oldest, richest and powerful vampire in the world. As they all hopped in their cars and drove off, Madden began to think of a plot that would change his world and little did he know his undead life.

NPOV

The girls had just gotten settled into the family room, drinks in hand, when Naiobi saw the whole scene from the club flash before her eyes. She felt faint, almost sick and turned to Traylyn.

"It's over. They left, but the smarmy little dude wants to kill Eric. He's plotting it as we speak."

Traylyn said, "Well then, maybe you should tell the King. He is _our_ King, afterall. Not to mention how nice he really was to us tonight, right?"

"Maybe I will tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired. Lets hit the sheets."

They went to their rooms and Naiobi was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Naiobi immediately started dreaming. She was walking in to a dungeon-like place, dark and damp. It was so dark, she could hardly see. When she came to a steel door, it exploded. In the room, she saw Eric laying nearly nude, with nothing but a sheet covering his ass and oh what an ass it was. But, then someone's hand lifted a silver, wooden-tipped stake and just as they are about to strike, she woke up, soaked in sweat. But it was like the dream wasn't finished because even though she felt fully awake, she could see the same thing about to happen to Pam. But, worse, because whoever it was behind the threat had raped her and strung her up like Jesus on the cross. By now, Naiobi was crying and trying to scream at the persons who were responsible for these atrocities. Nothing came from her mouth, however. She jumped out of bed, falling to her knees, as the beginning of the sun rise hit her face. She stood up and yelled aloud, "I have to save them!"

She paced the floor in her room trying to figure out how, When it hit her. "POP, Naiobi!" a voice seemingly spoke in her head. "That's it! I will POP in order to save them! But, I don't even know where to POP to!" Then, as if the voice in her head spoke again, she had the idea to just think of Eric. "Think of him and you'll be there!" Not taking the time to consider where this knowledge was coming from, she closed her eyes and said, "Eric." Suddenly, she felt this tingly feeling. When she opened her eyes, it was pitch black, but she felt like she was in some sort of room.

The mysterious inner voice was back. "Say, illuminate."

Naiobi repeated the words and the florescent light in the ceiling came on. There was Eric, laying in this huge bed, just like in her dream, completely nude with the sheet covering that ass.

"WOW!" she said appreciatively. She had never seen a man naked before - well, only in other people's heads. Just as she was embracing her new found admiration of the male form, she heard the sounds of people coming from all around. She panicked, racing over to Eric and frantically tried to wake the vampire up. First, she tried smacking him, but he just growled instead of moving or waking. She heard the voices getting closer and she thought to herself, "How am I going to get him out of here?"

Eerily, that voice came to her once again and said, "POP him home, Naiobi. And hurry, you don't have much time!" So, Naiobi wrapped her little self around the huge vampire and said, "Home."

When she opened her eyes, they were laying in her bed, his sheet and all! She thought to herself, "Damn! I am the baddest Bitch!" Then, she was brought out of her brief celebration with the thought of Pam. How she was going to save her?

While she was considering her new predicament, so prepared her house for Eric. "Light tight!" she said aloud. Within seconds, light-tight shutters covered her windows and the house was locked down. Then she tried to wake up Eric once again, because she didn't think she could get to Pam without Eric's help.

She begin to smack and punch Eric, trying desperately to rouse him. Unexpectedly, he jumped up in vampire speed, but Naiobi was just as quick and popped herself over by her book of shadows and put her protective shield around her. She held up her hands held in front of her in the 'I mean you no harm fashion' just as Eric charged at her at full vamp speed. Fortunately, he bounced off the force-field and hit her wall. He jumped back up, ready to go again, when Naiobi yelled, "STOP IT! Eric, It is me Naiobi! I just saved your undead fucking life and if you want to save Pam, I suggest you think about what your trying to do. And, FYI, it won't work anyways."

Startled out of attack mode, Eric calmed himself down enough to assess the situation. He sat down on the chaise lounge and looked at her like he wanted to rip her head off. So, Naiobi started to quickly explain the situation to him.

Eric was outraged by what she told him. He tried to school his features, so he wouldn't alarm her, but failed miserably.

He jumped up, standing before her completely naked and ordered, "Lets go!"

Ever the practicalist, Naiobi suggested he put on some clothes. Eric just laughed. "From what you just told me, we have precious little time. You've as much said so yourself. Let's go get my child, Naiobi." Then that voice came back again instructed her to grab ahold of the vampire. It suggested she ask him to say Pam's name with Naiobi. Within seconds, POP, they were in his child's chamber. Regrettably, they were not alone and Naiobi instantly went on the defensive.

She began by throwing flames from her hands at anything and everything that moved, setting some Werewolves on fire in the process. While Naiobi was busy practicing her flame throwing, Eric grabbed Pam from the one of the candlestick Weres and quickly got out of her way. Meanwhile, Naiobi was busy exacting her revenge. She waved her hand in front of the Were who had had Pam just moments before and he was immediately frozen in place. Next, she lifted her hand and the Were began to float in the air, snarling and trying to shift form, but her magic would not let him. As Eric looked on, in complete awe that voice came to her once again and said, "Keep this one alive. He can give you the answers you seek."

Naiobi turned to Eric and repeated what she had just 'heard'. "That is, if I am right your majesty."

He shook his head in disbelief over what he just witnessed Naiobi accomplish. Then, looking right at the Were, he said, "Yes, I believe you are right Little One." The Were was not dumb. He knew his ass was grass. He thought to himself, "That bitch just made fire come out of her hands and killed all my pack brothers like it was nothing. She's obviously down with the oldest vampire in the world, too. I'm a fucking dead man."

"That's the smartest thought you've had today, Dog-man," she quipped, keeping her hold on him.

Eric smirked. He had a feeling she was powerful. He felt it last night. And then to learn of her linage, he was very pleased INDEED. Naiobi caught his thoughts just then and smiled shyly while looking so innocent.

"We must leave, Eric. More will come to make sure the deed is done," Naiobi said, grabbing the Were with a strength she didn't know she had. She looked up at Eric, moving slowly and cautiously next to him. "We have to POP out of here."

She wrapped her tiny arm around his waist. Eric, Pam her and the Were all landed in her wine cellar moments later. She chose this spot because it was light tight. She would have to lift the light tight shades on the main part of her house soon or her neighbors would be suspicious, being that she had never used them before.

"Damn I'm thinking on my toes today," she thought to herself, as she moved away from Pam and Eric. She used her magic to call for silver chains. Eric and now Pam, who had woken up during the POP, hissed at her.

"Chill out. They're for the Dog."

Eric smiled, but Pam was cautious and stayed in her fighting stance, until Eric told her in another language how Naiobi had saved them both. He thought she had no clue what they were saying, but she knew over twenty other languages and was able to understand everything.

She waited until Eric and Pam had finished their conversation, to let them know that they could rest at her home safely and figure out what they were going to do. But, she had to get ready for work. Before she left the confines of the cellar though, she worked a spell that would bound all of them to that area as well as compelling them not to harm her or Traylyn. She smiled wistfully as she left, recalling how Eric had told Pam that they should trust her, that they were in her debt for saving them. That was a good favor to have in your back pocket.

Naiobi POPPED back to her room just in time to shower and dress. Traylyn had already left for work, none the wiser of anything that had happened in the wee hours of the morning.

Connor, Naiobi's very flamboyant secretary, met her at her office as she breezed in, praying she would not be late for court. She just fell in love with his personality at his interview for the position two years prior and since then they were inseparable.

"Good morning sunshine! Here is your coffee," he sing-songed.

"Thank you Connor, I really needed that right now."

"No problem, boss lady. I also have your court schedule for today. You have five cases to review before court. Would you like me to just sit them on your desk?"

"Yes please, sweet face." Connor smiled at her endearment.

As Naiobi took a several minutes to looked over her case files, she drank her coffee before heading out for court. "I'm going to be out of the office tomorrow due to personal business. You can take off at five, 'cause I won't be returning to the office," she informed her secretary, as she headed out the door. Before she left the building, she stopped in Richard's office and left him a note, asking him to call regarding Victor Madden. If anyone could dig up dirt on another person, Richard was the guy.

When Naiobi finished her favorable appearances before the judge, she casually left the court house. Not long after being on the road, she noticed that a black sedan seemed to be following her. She took the chance at popping her whole damn car to her house, instead of risking any cat and mouse action that might lead them to her safety net. She surprised herself when her car suddenly appeared in her driveway, moving to a stop under the carport, as if she had been headed that way all along. As soon as it was in park, she was out of the car and running to her room kicking her shoes off and quickly changing out of her professional wear. She ran down to the cellar, stopping just outside the door to listen in and see if either of the vampires were up yet.

"I can't believe how attracted to her, I feel. And her scent – it's just too much!" she overheard Eric say.

"Oh yes, Master. She _does_ smell just like Sookie," Pam replied.

Naiobi decided to stay outside a bit longer, listening to Eric explain to Pam how he had learned the other night that the two women were related.

In Pam's excitement over the news, her fangs had snicked down, giving her smile a dangerous look. But, she knew that her master would not be sharing her, just as he had never shared Sookie.

At that point, a knock came at the door. Eric and Pam instantly went into fight mode until her scent hit them. "Good evening, Naiobi," Eric greeted her, genuinely happy to see her. Pam straightened herself out of her crouching stance, taking a closer look at the girl, now that she knew about her relation to one of her only human friends.

"How was work?"

"Fine. How did you guys sleep? I hope fine. I realize this is kind of out of your normal sleeping arrangements," she said, waving her arms around the room.

"It was fine, thank you," Eric said, revealing his drool worthy grin. Naiobi blushed a bit, her cheeks turning red with just the sound of his voice. No man had ever made her react like that before. Eric loved it, as he listened to her heart rate increase slightly, the blood pumping through her veins more quickly.

"I see that you found the clothes I retrieved for you from your homes?"

"Yes. But, how did you get in?" Eric asked, with a smirk on his lips.

Naiobi just smiled. "My secret, Eric - I mean your majesty."

Then, she led them out of the cellar and into the main area of the house, so they could discuss the issue with this Victor Madden guy. They filled her in on what they suspected and then she in turn, told them what she had learned. Eric was shocked that she knew so much about the situation. He looked at her and said, "Now we come up with a plan to find out what is really going on with this attempt on my life and that of my child's."

TBC

_I hope you all are enjoying my story, as I have said up top I have a beta now and she is awesome!_

_Please review. It makes me write faster! Lolz!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey my FF peoples the new chap is up and my beta is doing the damn thing, thanks again Tek.

Enjoy the adventure…..

When Naiobi finished her favorable appearances before the judge, she casually left the courthouse. Not long after being on the road, she noticed that a black sedan seemed to be following her. She took the chance at popping the whole damn car to her house, instead of risking any cat and mouse action that might lead them to her safety net. She surprised herself when the car suddenly appeared in her driveway, moving to a stop under the carport, as if she had been headed that way all along. As soon as it was in park, she was out of the car and running to her room kicking her shoes off and quickly changing out of her professional wear. She ran down to the cellar, stopping just outside the door to listen in and see if either of the vampires were up yet.

"I can't believe how attracted to her, I feel. And her scent – it's just too much!" she overheard Eric say.

"Oh yes, Master. She _does_ smell just like Sookie," Pam replied.

Naiobi decided to stay outside a bit longer, listening to Eric explain to Pam how the two women were actually related.

In Pam's excitement over the news, her fangs had snicked down, giving her smile a dangerous look. But, she knew that her master would not be sharing her, just as he had never shared Sookie. At that point, a knock came at the door. Eric and Pam instantly went into fight mode until her scent hit them.

"Good evening, Naiobi," Eric greeted her, genuinely happy to see her. Pam straightened herself out of her crouching stance, taking a closer look at the girl, now that she knew about her relation to one of her only human friends.

"How was work?"

"Fine. How did you guys sleep? I hope fine. I realize this is kind of out of your normal sleeping arrangements," she said, waving her arms around the room.

"It was fine, thank you," Eric said, revealing his drool worthy grin. Naiobi blushed a bit, her cheeks turning red with just the sound of his voice. No man had ever made her react like that. Eric loved it, as he listened to her heart rate increase slightly, the blood pumping through her veins more quickly.

"I see that you found the clothes I retrieved for you from your homes?"

"Yes. But, how did you get in?" Eric asked, with a smirk on his lips.

Naiobi just smiled. "My secret, Eric - I mean your majesty."

Then, she led them out of the cellar and into the main area of the house, so they could discuss the issue with this Victor Madden guy. They filled her in on what they suspected and then she in turn, told them what she had learned. Eric was shocked that she knew so much about the situation. He looked at her and said, "Now we come up with a plan to find out what is really going on with this attempt on my life and that of my child's."

NPOV

As they entered her sitting room Naiobi let them take their seats on her leather love seat, with Pam sitting purposely next to Eric, knowing he wanted to be near Naiobi. She had already sat on the chaise lounge chair and stretched, like a feline with her movements, in order to relax her feet. They were a little sore from her brand new Jimmy Choo's that she was just breaking in. Eric looked at her, then her feet.

"You've been on your feet all day I'm sure. Would you like a foot rub? I'm very good," he leered, waggling his brows for emphasis.

Naiobi looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Umm, well, okay. Really, their just sore from these new heels." She held the offending pair up by their straps.

Eric was by her side at vampire speed. Startled, Naiobi immediately POPPED away. She wasn't used to their speed. Eric and Pam just laughed.

"Well, now you see how _we_ feel fairy," Pam quipped. Her and Eric were scanning the room but Naiobi didn't reveal her hiding spot. After several seconds, she rematerialized back in her chair, startling the usually stoic vampires, especially Eric. He was within inches of her, his fangs bared.

He licked his lips in a threatening manner. Naiobi just gave them both an innocent smile like, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Pam was the first to speak, while Eric tried to recover and school his features.

"Did she just disappear and come back?" she spoke aloud, looking to her maker for reassurance.

Eric, by now had regained some ground and said in Swedish, "I believe so, Pam."

Naiobi just looked at the two vampires, understanding every word. "Damn! Another power surfacing!" she thought. "Shit!" she said out loud, to no one in particular, as she looked down and saw she was slightly glowing. Her scent was a tad bit stronger with her fairy essence coming to the surface. It was a reaction to the use of all her magic.

Eric immediately ordered Pam in Swedish not to move, as Naiobi cast her eyes down and rubbed her hands together to calm herself. Sensing her nervousness, he slowly approached, and began to rub her feet. Naiobi looked up at him, because even though he was kneeling, he was a giant of a man. She closed her eyes at the incredible feeling. Her feet were so small in his huge hands. It was obvious he knew what he was doing and before she could stop it, a slight moan escaped her mouth. Her eyes snapped opened in shock and embarrassment at her sudden outburst, but Eric just smirked at her. The innocence she showed in that moment was so damn erotic to him that he had to control and concentrate on holding back his emotions.

"I was thinking," he said, getting up from his position at her feet, "that I should make a call to the Council to place a verbal complaint against Victor."

Niaobi asked." What? A council? Wait. I think I read something about that in my book."

"What book would this be?"

"The book my real mother left me."

"May I see this book?"

"Well, it's made of silver and iron, so touching it might be out of the question for you. But, I can show it to you."

Naiobi watched as he rose up to his full height of 6'7". "Damn!" she whispered under her breath, but of course they both could hear her. Compared to her being only about 5'5 herself without her four inch heels, he was a giant. She got up off the chaise and proceeded to walk as they followed her to one of the other rooms off her living quarters. She opened the door and walked in, the two vampires following obediently behind. As they entered the room, they instantly felt the magic, as well as the power of the silver emanating from the book. It was pure nickel, which was rare in this day and age, so they knew it was old very old. Naiobi walked over to the stand where she kept it displayed and unceremoniously opened it. Pam stood behind Eric, using him as a shield. She was much younger then he, so the potent silver affected her more. Eric stood a few feet back as well, respectful of its power.

"Are you alright?" Naiobi asked, looking up at Eric.

"I can manage."

She nodded. "Okay. Here's the passage about the Council," she began; seemingly to instantly open to the correct page. "As well as something about an Ancient Pythoness."

Eric could see the words from where he stood and he read it quickly. "That's very good information." Then, as he looked at the book more closely, he recognized the bindings were of silver and the pages appeared to be lined in it as well. An iron clasp and lock secured its cover, when not in use. He knew then that this book was not intended for a vampire or even a Fairy to see. He looked Naiobi over and surmised that she must be immune to iron, yet another strength she possessed. Picking up on his thoughts, Naiobi knew that his next question would be whether she was also immune to lemons. She waited patiently for him to ask and when he finally did, she responded with an enthusiastic, "Yeah, I love lemonade! It's my favorite!" She smiled broadly like the Cheshire cat. This exchange made Pam looked to her maker for answers. Their child maker bond was so strong that he answered her telepathically and Naiobi picked it right up as if they were speaking aloud. At that very moment Traylyn choose to walk in, opening her mouth to ask Naiobi a question, but her breath caught in her throat, seeing the two Vampires standing there. She was about to spit a spell at them, thinking her and Naiobi were in danger, but Naiobi stopped her with a wave of her hand, showing the vampires once again, how strong her magic clearly was.

Pam instantly sized the new girl up, determining that she was extremely attractive and not nearly as much of a threat as Naiobi seemed to be, with her powerful magic. She tried to break the tension in the air by speaking to her, but Traylyn just stood in a trance like state from Naiobi's hand jester. Eric and Pam looked at one another stunned.

"So when are you going to make the call?" Naiobi asked nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just frozen her friend in place.

"As soon as you take your friend out of her trance," Eric replied, feeling a bit uneasy, yet awed by this small woman's gifts.

Naiobi looked dumb founded for a second. "Shit! There it goes again!" Then, she quickly waved her hand, reanimating Traylyn instantly.

"Shit, Nai! Stop that!" Traylyn sassed with a small smile, knowing that Naiobi really didn't have any control over these things sometimes. While the two girls bantered back and forth, Eric made his call to the Council, speaking in fast, hushed tones. However, nothing seemed to get past Naiobi and of course Pam, with her super hearing, overheard every word, especially when the Pythoness asked to see Naiobi as well. Her eyes got big, but she kept her mouth shut until Eric finished his conversation.

Once he hung up the phone Naiobi asked, "What does she want with me?"

"I really don't know but it may be to discuss the prophecies."

Naiobi just looked at him for a minute and asked, "The fated thing?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Maybe this way, you can get a better idea of what it entails."

"When do we meet? And will she want to bite me? Because I'm not with that shit."

Eric roared with a laugh that shook the house. Naiobi shot him the "I'm for real" look and he sobered instantly.

"No, she will not try and taste you, because you are fated to another."

Naiobi said, "Yeah, to a huge ass king Viking," and walked out the room.

Traylyn followed and so did the vampires, as she made her way to her kitchen. Eric told her the meeting would be the next night, soon after first dark.

Naiobi turned from her stove and said, "So soon? Damn! She doesn't give you time to think does she?"

Eric smiled that smile again and said, "It will be fine my little fire fairy."

Naiobi just looked up at him and said, "I sure hope your right."

Eric moved closer to her, but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable. "No one will try to hurt you. I will protect you with every resource I have. Okay?"

Naiobi moved closer to him and rubbed his cold hand, Thanks."

"Anything for you my little fire fairy."

"Why do you guys call me that? It's not what I am, you know."

Eric looked at her and said, "Then what are you?"

"I'm such a mixture of different things, I have no idea myself. Maybe your Pythoness can enlighten us all."

She finished making dinner for her and Traylyn and then looked to the vampires. "Do you guys mind? I mean you don't eat…"

Pam, who was smiling so wickedly, said, "Oh! But we do! Just not food."

Naiobi smiled and said, "I'll just call you guys up a couple of Royalty blends. Would that be cool?"

"It'll do, but we are used to the real thing you know."

Naiobi looked at him with those innocent eyes and said, "Well, I've never been bitten and I'm not sure if that's cool. We hardly know one another." Since she had gotten close to him earlier he rubbed his large finger across her cheek causing her to shiver. He smiled. "There will be plenty of time for that. I'm a very patient man, my little mix breed."

"You find the funniest names for me." She moved away from him and began to fix her and Tray's plates. When she had the table set and ready she called two warm Royalty blends to their seats, right in front of them. Then, just as she had been raised to do, she began to say grace. She prayed to the Goddess and blessed the food before they all began to eat. By the time they finished, Eric told her he had to get to his club and inform his people of all the ins and outs of the situation. They needed to be prepared to leave at first dark. He didn't tell Naiobi that he was meeting his other officers within his kingdoms cabinet, but he had a feeling she already knew. She walked them out and watched them take to the sky, which she thought was so amazing. Then her and Traylyn cleaned the kitchen and loaded the dish washer, went and got ready for bed. At first, Naiobi couldn't sleep. It was like she had Eric on the brain, the way he touched her and the feelings she got from him. It was all just so mind blowing. How could a vampire feel this way about a human/mix breed? Did vampires even have feelings? As those thoughts ran through her head, she finally went to sleep and what she saw when she closed her eyes was unbelievable. She saw where Eric went and his meeting with what looked like thousands of other vampires, telling them the tales of the evening and about how Naiobi saved them. He explained how he spoke to the Council and that it was necessary to form a plan, because he was sure that De Castro and Madden would try something again. The one thing he didn't reveal was the knowledge of all her strange and magical powers. She smiled in her sleep and spoke very lightly, saying, "Thank you, your Majesty," before lightly kissing his cheek. In the dream, she was standing beside him, to his right, while Pam and a few other vampires stood to his left. It was as if he heard her and felt the kiss, because at that moment he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek..

_I know you think this is a long chapter… but I could be wrong. I'm just giving a little insight to her powers_. _As well as the powerful connection she shares with KING ERIC. Was that a good cliffy with the Council/Pythoness meeting?… Are you all wondering what might happen next? Well hold on to your seats cause it's about to get bumpy and thanks again to my wonderful BETA TEK. She's the hottest chick. And thanks again for reading. Please review! It feeds my nasty little muse ….._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 SMV meets Hip – Hop loves not lost to the FATED...

A little recap of the last chapter:

_Naiobi couldn't sleep. It was like she had Eric on the brain, the way he touched her and the feelings she got from him. It was all just so mind blowing. How could a vampire feel this way about a human/mix breed? Did vampires even have feelings? As those thoughts ran through her head, she finally went to sleep and what she saw when she closed her eye was unbelievable. She saw where Eric went and his meeting with what looked like thousands of other vampires, telling them the tales of the evening and about how Naiobi saved them. He explained how he spoke to the Council and that it was necessary to form a plan, because he was sure that De Castro and Madden would try something again. The one thing he didn't reveal was the knowledge of all her strange and magical powers. She smiled in her sleep and spoke very lightly, saying, "Thank you, your Majesty," before lightly kissing his cheek. In the dream, she was standing beside him, to his right, while Pam and a few other vampires stood to his left. It was as if he heard her and felt the kiss, because at that moment he closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek..._

He could actually feel her presents but he knew she wasn't there as he tried to school his features his child could feel his feelings at first awe then it was a clarification of sorts and he spoke to her in his native tongue telling her she is here very quietly, Pam didn't look for her because she knew what her maker was saying she just smiled with her fangs bared and menacing, looked at the other vampires in their presents which was truly a lot they all crowed the huge quarter where they King held his meetings and trails and such it had been so very long since they had any opposition in other words no one fucked with KING ERIC the VIKING the stories they all heard of him being fierce and loyal were all true once you got in to his fold you were protected and made useful if you chose he always gave a choice he was a fair and just leader that's why he was so respected and had many followers from all states and territories to the point that some vampires from De Castro's own state were there, which Pam spoke up and said to the De Castro vamps to what do we have here have you come to trade on your King? Picking the four vamps out smiling at them with fangs showing they scrambled to the front and bowed down, their head vampire named Hugo very fierce in his own right but he owed King Eric a huge favor because when Eric was stationed in LA he helped him with a small matter concerning his lover Cant which was a very bad vampire killing humans for sport, Eric remembered the tale soon as he laid eyes on the vampires, he told Pam to calm down in his native tongue and she bowed and step back into her place Eric asked Hugo was he here to give insight to the attempt on his and Pam's life and Hugo bowed again and said yes your Majesty I have a story to tell and Eric said well by all means do share. Hugo went on to tell Eric how De Castro was acting crazy over some human named Stackhouse's letters that he wrote to someone unknown that were found in the old Stackhouse home when the occupant died Eric sat up very closely to Hugo eyes aglow asking him did he know what the letters said, Hugo of course didn't know everything just bits and pieces about how the human felt about being some sort of mere for the fae and he was ashamed about making children he could not be a real father to or something like that Hugo said, and bowed again and stepped back and Eric sat back with his elbows on the arms of his throne chair his fingers steeple in thought and Pam telepathically asked Jason Stackhouse letters? And Eric said maybe Pam said this is getting better as it unfolds master and Eric answered her and said yes indeed my child. But then again that means they know something about my little mix breed then Pam said yes but I wonder how much? Eric stood and said I want all sheriffs on alert and have others stationed at all the clubs and on the watch for suspicious dealings then he handpicked like fifty or so vampires to accompany him to the council/Ancient Pythoness meeting which were all his closes or either family (a little back story) King Eric went home soon after he left LA and found that Ocella had made his share of Blond hair blue eyed Vikings or English men they were all younger but strong and fast and reliable, and they all felt a kind of pull towards each other which Eric or them couldn't understand but they all held fast as Eric returned to the states and took hold of the New York territories they became sheriffs and lieutenants and royal guards their names Cadel, Kane, kon , Stephan and Bellenos they all loved one another fiercely and wouldn't let no one get near their King not even Pam at first but they all seemed to get along and learned to love Pam as well being as though she was their brothers child.

And then as King Eric stood standing those six followed him out the throne room door and into his study where Cadel the sheriff of area three which is the town know as Brooklyn was a ball of questions wanting to know who this human was and how did a mere human save two vampires Eric silenced him with a low menacing growl as Pam stood between the two and said alright now boys lets chill out and let our King explain with a smile to let Eric know she was teasing him he snapped at Pam literally with his teeth bared and she lowered her head and fell back meaning she took a few steps back from them Eric then shook his golden mane to clear his head moved to sit in vampire speed behind his desk and said just know she is NOT! A mere human she is fated to me your KING! And you all will treat her as such do I make myself clear they all mumbled there answers of yes then Eric said to them after waiting until he heard the last of his régime leave the castle and then he spoke and said she is but a mere 8th or maybe less human she is very powerful with abilities far beyond what I've seen and Stephan the quiet one said and your old damn that's saying something looking down in thought and Eric just peered at him through blazed eyes and said I bet she could take you on and smiled as he finished the sentence and Stephen looked at Eric like he was mad and Pam laughed and said trust me you don't want to fuck with her and Cadel said get the fuck out of here you can't be telling me that this young girl is stronger than Stephan with a smile and Pam just looked at the men and all their faces looked pale even for vampires it was a sight and Pam went in to a fit of giggles then Pam says she's so strong it's like she's afraid she'll hurt us and Kon said you got to be shitting me with a far off look that Eric wasn't liking at all at that point Eric began to speak again and said she is so strong that she took out weres with fire balls need I say more and the five vampires all just stared at Eric with their eyes aglow fangs down and Stephan said Fairy and licked his lips and Eric was at his throat in vampire speed lifting him off the floor and then said she will be here as a permanent resident and you will not I repeat not touch one hair on her head DO YOU UNDERSTAND! he put three good whacks against the brick wall on the last three words as he dropped Stephan where he stood all Stephan could do was shake his head his head was damaged and his body was going through its healing process as Eric turned his back on Stephan he continued to talk and told them, that is not all she can do and Pam shook her head in agreement with Her maker as he turned back around to face them all he said I see that I will have to let her show the lot of you he and Pam both laughed together making the other five vampires feel some kind of way about the whole human/fairy girl and Eric said before he took his leave because dawn was fast upon them she really finds are kind as some kind of peace for her mind please don't make her kill one of you and she'll learn to trust you as she's learning to trust me and Pam and the five looked from one another and then to Pam and she gave them a head node as she left right on the heels of her maker as she caught up to Eric Pam said I think thay took that as well as can be and Eric glanced down at Pam and said yes but the teasing will stop Pam she's not Sookie shes much younger and it seems her powers are growing daily you must be careful I cannot control her and I'm not sure I want to, I want her to feel free Pam that's something Sookie really never had that's why there were so many mistakes made I will not lose her do you understand me and they were standing at his chamber door and he turned to the door and put his palm to the right side panel and the door locks clicked he turned back to his child her face somber and said rest well she looked up at her maker and said but I want my friend back as well sire with a sad face and Eric moved to take his child in his arms and said the way she seems my child you just might get that but we have to let her learn us do you understand she shook her head they heard the others cadel ,kane , Kon ,Stephan, and bellenos coming down the hall they moved away from one another and Eric said good rest again and his door was closed and locked with a loud click and the five vampires stood there watching Pam she turned away from them and walked to her chambers she quickly put her palm up and went into her room she did not want anyone to see her sadness she wasn't crying but she felt for her friend who lost her life Stephan the quiet one also the one with a soft heart listened to her door she could feel he was there and said Get your ass away from my door Stephan and he quickly moved in vampire speed to his chambers and carried on with the same process to enter.

Eric walk through his hall with all the beautiful paintings and swords that hung by his fire place past his personal study and into the closet and pushed in a piece of wood that gave him entry to his underground chamber he flew straight for a while then down an elevator shaft he came to a slight clearing with five different entrances he took the fifth entrance and put his palm print to the rock paneling and the stones began to move he entered as he moved he shed clothes there were so many things running through his head when he laid down he took a deep unnecessary breathe and all thoughts went to Sookie and how things could've went differently but then his thought pattern changed and he thought about this second chance and how he had to make this right he couldn't lose her not after all he'd been through he needed her (Naiobi) then her face came into his thoughts and he smiled as the sun came to rise he went to sleep with her face in his thoughts…

Back on the other side of town Naiobi was smiling in her sleep she saw the whole thing and she felt closer to them both Eric and Pam she saw sides of them she hadn't known a Vampire had and it answered some of the questions that began to rush her thoughts and that was just what she needed but then she woke up and was remembering the furious fives thoughts on her and she didn't like it but she knew she would find a way to get some common ground with them because as Eric said she didn't want to hurt them because they were apart of him as well as Pam was at this point in Naiobi's life she just wanted to fit in to this new and supernatural world.

Naiobi got up made a quick breakfast and traylyn came upstairs when she smelled the coffee and said damn you're up early and Naiobi said I guess it's nervous energy you know meeting the Queen Bee of the Vampires as well as their government she put up her two fingers on each hand for emphasis Traylyn said yeah that's huge shit and boy you know what they say about shit and the girls said together yeah watch your step cause you might come up stinking and you can't get it off and they both laughed but at the same time Naiobi was worried she didn't want anything to happen but she had this feeling that this was going to be a turning point for her that maybe she'd get the answers that she was looking for then her phone rang and she called it to her and answered it and Richard was on the line asking her are you sitting down? Naiobi said why what's up rich? He said I've got some more news for you and Naiobi said come on shoot how bad can it be I've already got the Queen of the vamps and their government wanting to see me tonight and Rich said damn I know but did you know that there is a letter in the possession of De Castro that's from the old Stackhouse home? Naiobi said yeah I heard about that. And she did from the inner or outer experience with Eric and his Kingdom which was still heavy on her mind but she knew she had to think on those things later for there was too much happening now that she had to prepare for .so she asked Richard well how much do you know of this letter, I mean what does it say? And Richard said well something about Jason Stackhouse being a sperm donor for the fae and Naiobi started laughing and said damn I heard some kind of mere now it's a sperm donor my goddess this is the true meaning of one person can't tell the next persons story without fucking it up and they both laughed then Richard said seriously Nai De Castro knows about you and he probably sent old smarmy Victor Madden to the king to see if he knew anything about you and then Naiobi said but why did Victor tell Eric that De Castro wanted to do some type of business here in NYC, Richard said probably to through the King off of the real reason for the treason which is you because as we already know you're a descendant to the Stackhouse linage by way of the Brigants Naiobi answered so they keep telling me ,but now it's looking like I'm a niece to this Sookie. Then Richard answered and said that may be so and what's up with the meeting , you cool with this it could get real messy real fast and Naiobi said I know but I'm getting the hang of suppressing my scent .Richard said good, you think I should come along and bring a few of the shifters? Naiobi said it depends let me ask Eric what he thinks because I think he's bringing a small army and Richard whistled and said damn he's protecting you already with a small tinge of sorrow in his voice Naiobi answered and said well rich I am supposed to be fated to the guy, Richard was quiet for a little while then he said Nai their very possessive and she smiled like as if he could see her and said I know and Richard said you say that as if you like it? and Naiobi said I think I kind of do, not wanting to mention what she saw in her head this morning she looked at the time and it was way past 11 am and she said look rich I'll keep you posted I got to go and he said wait how are you going to do that? Naiobi said trust you don't want to know these things rich. He paused and said alright I'll talk to you later she said okay bye and hung up.

As she sat in thought for a moment Traylyn cleared her throat and Naiobi said what's up? Still not giving eye contact because her mind was in the process of managing both her thoughts and the conversation Traylyn then said I thought we were going shopping for something nice for this what should I call it Naiobi said hell if I know but yeah let's get going because I know me well be all day and both the girls laughed as they rush to their room to slip on something they met at the Kitchen door that lead them to the underground garage and hopped in Traylyn's convertible Jag ,the sun was beaming down and there was a nice little breeze hitting them . they got to the fashion district in record time to be traveling in big ole NYC which is a task they parked and walked and shopped they got lunch while they were out then headed back home once there they both took to their own area of the home and got prepared by this time it was around 5pm by the time they were dressed and ready it was almost close to seven they met up in the hall leading to the front door because Naiobi didn't plan on driving to the castle which was stationed right along the area where the statue of liberty was located Naiobi grabbed Traylyns hand and they popped to the entrance hall Naiobi seen in her dream state they were met by several were that were defiantly on alert and snarling at them until they caught a waif of her scent the head one stood back and bowed his head and the others followed and all said at once your grace Naiobi looked around and the head were introduced himself and said hello your grace I'm Alec Heavoux we guard his majesty during daylight hours Naiobi just looked at him as she read all their thought at once some were in awe at her some were sniffing and thinking Damn she smells delicious and others were just thinking how beautiful she is and that made Naiobi blush all the way down to her toes and Traylyn was like Hello! With her hand extended to the were Alec saying my names Traylyn Dawson and Alec looked at her and said yes Miss Dawson I'm familiar with your line Naiobi spoke to Traylyn mind to mind and said he knows who you are from your great grandfather and Traylyn smiled at Alec and he shook her hand but he never took his eyes off of Naiobi but she was looking around the great hall figuring out where she had to go not paying too much attention to the were once she got the layout in her head she told Alec could you please take Traylyn to the sitting area for quest and I'll find my way to his majesty and Alec looked at Naiobi with confusion and said but the King is still in his daytime rest and Naiobi smiled at him and said it's okay I'll wait in his rooms for him to wake and Alec said but your Grace that's not a good idea Naiobi said as her eyes glowed to show him she had this situation under control , he bowed and let her proceed she turned on her heels and he led Traylyn to the sitting area when he looked back to where Naiobi was walking she was gone she had popped herself to Eric's rooms and was just standing there at first just looking around at all the beautiful paintings and furniture she walked out of his personal sitting area through a door in to his study she could feel him as she got closer to the closet she used her telekinetic power to open the door when it opened he surfaced standing in the darkness of the closet just looking at her his eyes were aglow he had on nothing but a towel because he just got out of the shower. Naiobi looked up at him and smiled innocently and said I am here your majesty ,Eric answered her and said indeed my little mix breed before he could take one step out she had summoned him a warmed royal blend which appeared in her hand as she reached out to give it to him he smiled not showing his teeth on purpose so as not to frighten her because he could smell it on her as well as her delicious fairy scent and it was a small challenge to control, he just closed his eyes he downed the royal blend in one gulp at this time Naiobi was looking down trying not to seem as scared as she was because he was naked with only a towel to cover his lower extremities he noticed this and excused himself in vampire speed and returned just as fast. All the while she was reading him and the things that he was thinking made her feel really wet between her thighs which never happened and then he returned eyes still glowing from her scent both the fear and the arousal was truly challenging his cock strangling in his dress pants his fangs completely down all Naiobi could do was stair at him, they both stood stairing at one another until Naiobi heard others moving about in the hallway their thoughts hitting her she closed her eyes to get them all under control when she opened her eyes she began to speak where are the others? he smiled that smiled that made her feel tingly and said they are feeding she said oh she then said pam as well he closed his eyes and then opened them just as quickly and said no she's here and the door opened and Pam was standing really close and Eric let out a small warning growl and Pam thought to her maker she smells so sweet master and he spoke out loud give her room Pam and she stepped back like two feet in vampire speed making Naiobi jump and glow Eric cautiously moved closer to her and said it's fine Naiobi asked innocently is my scent that much? Pam said yes while Eric said NO! so Naiobi looked between the two vampires confusion on her face then fear as she turned to the door and said out loud the furious five are here and they bounded through the door, Bellenos in the lead as Cadel ,Kane ,Kon ,and Stephan all followed Bellenos stopped short at the door her scent hitting him, Eric was infront of Naiobi before she could think because all their thoughts were coming at her, Eric didn't growl this time he just bared his fangs at them and they all slunk in to the room making sure to stay on the other side of the room from the sweet smelling Fairy all their thoughts said the same thing ,how beautiful and sweet smelling and why does she smell of innocents and Naiobi peeked her head under Eric's large arm and smiled and said hello with all ten eyes aglow they bowed to her and said hello one after the other Stephan smiling back and then asking very sweetly what type of powers do you have? And Naiobi smiled and took a step from behind Eric and said well a lot and smiled innocently Kon said could you show us Eric went to say something and Naiobi said well looking at Eric now because she moved slowly to his side by this time and said what do you want to see? And Kane said can you POP? And Naiobi's smile broadened and she said that's too easy and she Popped right in front of him he jumped slightly and she giggled as well as Pam and Eric laughed with a roar and Naiobi popped back before Kane could get it together he wasn't smiling Cadel said I heard you could produce fireballs from your hands Naiobi's eyes began to glow and she put her hand out palm up and a fire ball surfaced and Cadel was impressed she closed her hand and it disappeared and now she was feeling a little smug and said anything else Bellenos ,he said you smell pure my big brother must be losing his touch.. Eric just looked at him and Bellenos said what she does, I don't even smell your blood in her. Naiobi looked from one to the other and said well Bellenos he just looked because names were never given and she smiled then continued I'm fated to his majesty but we've just met like what two days ago what kind of girl do you think I am? He said well I guess your right but it's going to be a real challenge if another monarch wants to challenge that claim Eric answered because he saw Naiobi was at a loss for words not knowing what to say so she looked to Eric and asked is this so will they try and attack me? Eric said well if you suppress your scent it shouldn't be a problem Kon said she can do that? With a kind of wow to his voice and Eric smiled proudly and said you'd be surprised what are little mix breed can do and Bellenos said well Ms Naiobi could you do that now cause I'm on edge she said sure I'm sorry guys it comes out when I use my powers she then closed her eyes and took two deep breathes and her scent mellowed out and all the vampires in the room relaxed she could feel it their emotion came at her when she opened them they were all more calmer it seemed and she smiled and said so what time are we leaving? And do we have to go out of this state? Because I hate flying. Eric said slow down little one with a smile he said we must travel north of here by jet Naiobi said shit can't I just pop us there? Eric raised his left eyebrow and said you can pop us all? Naiobi said I've never tried more than two people and that being you and Pam the other night and oh yeah my car but hey I'd really like to try because the flying thing aint in me. All the vampires laughed and Stephan said you were right brother I like her already she likes to improvise.

Naiobi said I can just try the nine of us the other can take the jet I don't know them like that.. with a small smile and Eric said yes that's sounds like a plan.

And Eric said who's the ninth person? And Naiobi said Traylyn of course and Pam said yes the little were witch yummy and Naiobi just looked at Pam and she smiled with no fang and Naiobi said well what time do we take our leave your majesty? and Eric moved in close to Naiobi and said I like Eric better right in her ear and Naiobi just blushed the most beautiful shade of rose as she shivered and he blew his cool breath on her neck and said soon as I tell the others to get to the private air field behind the liberty and Naiobi said really the statue of Liberty and Eric just winked and she said WOW thats hot… and they all laughed and King Eric pulled out his phone and made a call and said the others are on their way to the air field they will call when they arrive then we'll leave and Naiobi said okay well can I go get Tray and Eric looked at Naiobi and said let them go retrieve your friend and Naiobi looked and said they'll play nice right? And the King looked at each of them and said of course they will and they all filed out to get Traylyn leaving their king and the half breed alone the guys looking uncomfortable while Pam smiles

Naiobi uses her thoughts to let Traylyn know whats about to go down and Tray is not uncomfortable with it at all which worries Naiobi but she didn't show a hide of it on her face as the King just looked at her like he knew what she was doing and she smiled at him shyly and he smiled back and said the other are gone you can ask the questions you seek now I know you have some and Naiobi said well yes I do have a few he said shoot as they say and she smile that smile he liked and said will we be staying overnight? And Eric said I'm sure we will be but I have a small compound there I think it would be best to stay there and Naiobi said okay well we haven't packed anything and Eric said that's fine you can shop while we are there if you wish and she smiled and said yes that's sounds real good retail therapy he smiled and said but you must have guards Naiobi and she looked at him then thought about it and said okay if you think that best and Eric looked at her and said in his mind that was easy she doesn't fight me on her well being .. and Naiobi just looked at him and said anything else and Eric said well are you comfortable staying with me? Naiobi looked shyly at her King and fated and said well yes I suppose so as she cast her eyes to her feet he just smiled and thought she's trusting me this is a test I must make sure I follow it closely she will be protected day and night while we are there.

Naiobi looked at Eric and said how big is your compound? Eric said no worries little one we have enough room for everyone and she said WoW! it must be huge like a little kid going to the candy store and he smiled and said not as big as this house and Naiobi said you mean castle right with a smile that lit up her beautiful face that made Eric smile and move closer to her he was a few feet away and closed in the space between them and said yes my fated as he moved a few strands of hair away from her face to look at her beautiful blue eyes which began to glow but not like they did when she was frighten it was different and he couldn't understand it so he asked her as he took her hands in his which made her jump slightly and then he saw the difference now she was scared and her eyes changed to gray from the light blue and he said do not be frighten my sweet belle I just want to touch you Naiobi said okay shyly and looked at their hands joined as she read his thoughts she was not frighten when her eyes were the light blue wonder then out of nowhere he asked what were you feeling before I touched you ? she looked up at him and said umm and the door opened the others came in and his phone rang he said damn and released one of her hands and answered spoke quickly and hung up and said their boarding the plane now. And Naiobi said okay then she looked at Eric and said we all need to hold hands but you must tell me where were going first, and he said to Dallas she said Texas he smiled and said yes okay where about in Dallas he said East front Street the Grand Laredo Hotel and Naiobi took the picture from his mind as she grabbed the a hold of Pam's hand and they all followed suite and with a swooshing sound and ringing in their ears they arrived right outside the Hotel she looked up at Eric as people moved out of their way as they began to walk to the revolving doors. Her and Traylyn were like in awe of the place it was beautiful with marble floors and high ceilings and large glass windows and brass colored fixtures and bright blue walls Pam walked over to the desk clerk and asked for the convention rooms being used for the summit and was given the information and asked if we needed rooms Pam said no thank you with a stoic look and they all moved together to the elevators which were glass and brass you could see through them. They went to the 8th level and as the doors opened they could see the vampire guards at the doors when they opened to make sure they were on the guest list. Eric gave his name and the guards bowed deep and let our party in. the other vampires with us stationed themselves around the hotel as well as the compound to await further instructions when we arrived it was like she knew we were there and a vampire by the name of Rahul came out to greet us he bowed to the King and then in turn bowed to Naiobi as well and addressed them both as King Eric Northman of the NYC territories and Princess Naiobi Stockard of the Brigant line as they entered the common room it was housed with a throne and eight maiden lady's and very old looking blind women that instantly gave Naiobi the creeps so bad that she didn't notice the other twenty vampire guards when she did her eyes began to glow that gray color and Eric took her hand in his and rubbed slow circles on her outer hand to sooth her and she looked up at him and her eyes instantly returned to her beautiful ice blue. she felt his protectiveness emotions and calmed down and then the ugly women spoke and said hello Princess Naiobi looked at Eric again then looked at the AP and said hello she said you come for answers she looked at Eric and said Northman you seem to be a very lucky vampire someone wants you in great power and he just looked at her stonily and said yes they do and then she focused on Naiobi and said and you and Naiobi looked at the AP and said me what? And Eric lightly squeezed her hand and she looked up at him and the AP said its fine Northman you are a very rare form of fairy and fire daemon and Goddess touched supe that happens to be related to the once very famous Sookie Stackhouse which was the love of this Kings life but the good news Northman is as her eyes went gray and she grabbed hold of the arms of her throne chair and said this will be forever she will never grow old and she'll never die and she has no weaknesses you two will be a formidable force to be reckoned with she will bare your children and they will complete the prophecies between Naiobi and Eric they all looked at one another in shock then the AP's eyes went back to black her head slumped and she looked to them and said you are the fated you will be tested but undefeated at all turns…..


End file.
